My invention relates in general to a means for holding a fillable bag upright while it is filled with garden refuse, construction debris, kitchen debris or useable materials with a need for transport. Other materials are also appropriate without limitation, if the bag or container is not chemically damaged by such contents. In particular my invention relates to an mechanical apparatus which maintains a bag or container in an open and upright position while it is filled manually from the bottom upwardly.
My apparatus, hereinafter referred to as an improved modified universal adjustable bag holder, can be inserted into the ground to support and hold a bag open in the preferred embodiment. However, other embodiments which need not be inserted into the ground are also within the scope of my invention. Another embodiment of my invention comprises a vertical support which can support a bag or container in an upright position on both the front and back sides of the vertical support.
My bag holder in the preferred embodiment has ground-engagable feet and adjustable angled arms over which the bag or container is positioned and fastened. The angled arms are moved vertically by an adjustment by which the angled arms are physically connected.
In the preferred embodiment polyvinyl chloride piping(PCV), most preferably hollow and with an inner diameter of approximately 2 and 1/2 inches throughout, is the construction material of choice for the bag raising mechanism. However, embodiments composed of other materials such as steel tubing or hollow wooden segments are acceptable if they possess requisite strength, rigidity, and/or resilience. Combinations of these materials are acceptable as well in other embodiments.
In the preferred embodiment the two angled arms are generally open and parallel to the ground. The arms form a circumference of approximately 36 inches. The arms have a diameter of approximately 26.0 inches when the arms are in their most open position. However my invention is not limited to this particular diameter or circumference. The diameter and circumference may be varied depending upon the particular use and the diameter of the bags or containers. Also, the diameter can be changed by manually adjusting the angles of the two arms.
When the two angled arms are parallel to the ground, there is an gap remaining in the most anterior portion of the circumference, and with no pipe or other support whatsoever. This opening facilitates the removal and attachment of a bag to the angled horizonal arms, as well as widthwide bag expansion.
In the preferred embodiment there are also attachments on both angled arms. Preferably these attachments ares detachable VELCRO.RTM. hook and loop fastener tabs which prevent the bag from slipping or collapsing during use.
Other devices are ubiquitous in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,083 (Haubrich), a device was described with a fully circumscribed hoop, removable bag attachments, and ground engaging feet. T-shaped members were movably mounted on a cross bar for adjusting the size of the metal hoop.